


Nessian nightmare fic

by readinglikewildfire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinglikewildfire/pseuds/readinglikewildfire





	Nessian nightmare fic

Nesta trashes and kicks, clawing anything within her reach. She screams but she can’t get free of their iron grip. Faerie’s. She’s in Hybern in the Throne room. She see’s Elain crying, dripping wet, Feyre begging, he mate pleading alongside her. Nothing works, she knows how this will end, she knows what happens to her.   
She feels herself thrown into the abyss of power that is the cauldron. Feels the inky black water within swallow her whole. Her body feels like its on fire and she’s choking down mouthfuls of the water. Every part of her screams and aches. Nesta had never known pain like this before.  
Then it stops, and new nightmare replaces it. This time she’s thrown out of the caldron, her white nightgown embarrassingly sheer in front of Feyre’s friends, the King of Hybern, and the soldiers in the room. That embarrassment is nothing compared to the pain she feels when she see’s Cassian. Her mate, laying on the cold stone floor, his wings in pieces, laying next to the friend he tried to save. She curses and swears at the king of Hybern. Utterly unleashed, she is now a hell lion.   
Nothing compares to the pain she feels as she sees her mate crawling on the floor, an arm outstretched, trying to reach her.  
“Nesta,” a deep voice soothes. She tries to reach that voice but she can’t. “Nesta, sweetheart.” That voice calls her again and she can feel something wet on her cheeks as his calloused fingers brush away her tears.  
She gasps as her eyes fly open and immediately it turns to sobs. Cassian is over her, concern etched on every part of his face, utter panic. Nesta can’t move she just lays there and cries, too scared to move.  
Her sobs turn sporadic and her breathing comes harder, “Breath, love. Nesta breathe.” Cassian held her gaze and breathed in and out with her, trying to get her to follow him.   
She grasped the hands that wiped the tears from her cheeks and followed his breathing patterns, her body shaking from the hiccups.   
Cassian stops and helps her sit up. Only then does Nesta calm down enough to come to her surroundsings.   
Cassian puls her close and she noticed his wings. Thos beautiful membranous wings. Wings that had protected him, and Azriel, and now her. Nesta focused on the scar tissue there.   
Scarred, but healed  
She shuddred a breath again, and reached out a flat palm to touch the scar tissue. Not to turn himon, but to soothe her soul. To soothe them both. Cassian realized a breath she didn’t know he was holding, “I’m fine sweetheart,” he told her, as if he knew exactly what her dream was about, “My wings are fine, and you are fine too, love.” He pulled back from her a bit and held her hands in his out in front of her. She looked down to see her longer fingers. Other than her still needing to get used to how her new body looked, she was fine. Nesta leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Cassians collarbone, breathing him in, she ran her hands up and down his back, hooking her hands on his shoulder and holding on tight, to make sure he was real and here, that he really was healed and safe.  
Cassian’s hands tightened in her hair as he pulled her closer.  
It took a while for nesta to calm down, to finally breathe evenly, the sweat on her back cooled, the tension from her shoulders ebbing.  
Nesta held on tight to him as he had held on to her in those first few months when he wasn’t sure if his wings would heal, when he woke up crying and would rage at the sky; she held him tight, just as he did now, “Cmon love, lay back down. It’ll be alright.” He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. Cassian sunk back onto their bed with her, pulling her close. Nesta’s eyes were heavy with sleep but she know she wouldn’t be able to close them. Cassian held her close all night.


End file.
